My Life with Tobi
by ugjhmb
Summary: I got a Headband, put it on, AND I CAN SEE/HEAR TOBI! OH GOSH HES ANNOYING AT SOMETIMES! Not lying, True story, and my Life...U should see him at school! Rated for...Idk...I guess later in my life?
1. Chapter 1

**ugjhmb: This is a Part of my Story about Tobi stalking me. -_-;**

**Chibi-chan: She's not liying, SHE CAN HEAR HIM! AND SEE HIM!**

**ugjhmb: I also got a Birthday Card from Armstrong...**

**Chibi-chan: YA SHE DID! **

**ugjhmb: It...it was Weird...**

**Chibi-chan: Everything in here is True, it was her 14th B-day on May 16! But she had to have her Party on the 14 and 15, a Sleep over.**

**Day 1**:** OMG WHAT IS THT?**

"Hey ugjhmb, you should get that one! It has Red~" Raven-paw said grading my arm and pointing. We were at Anime World in the mall, for my 14th Birthday. There was Raven-paw, Burrito **(Lol, thats her Nick-name)**, Kat, Chibi-chan, Kalli, and My Cosplay 'Fake' Daughthter (Her name will be Sassori). I got the 'Secret Tobi Headband' thing that Raven-paw showed me. We watched Rio, then Chibi-chan had to leave with 'Sassori'. Kaill, Burrito, Raven-paw and Kat stayed for the sleep over. After they went home, I put on Tobi's Headband. Thats when I first heard something in my head, but I just shruged it off as my Fan-girl state. But little did I know, that it was Tobi. I started up the stairs and asked my mom " Can Tobi have some Ice cream?" And I stared at my mom, That was not what I was going to ask, and the only person I know that Talks in thired person that said 'Tobi' was Tobi! My mom just thought it was normal for me to go 'Cosplay'. I sat in my bed with my headband on... 'Tobi, Are you there?' I said in my head, to get a responce form OUT SIDE MY HEAD. "Tobi is here~" Tobi repliyed from what sounded like my Black chair by my bed. "WHAT THE F-HEAK?" I yelled as I remembered i dount want to Swear, only with my little brother. "So, Tobi ends up with you to talk too, it was getting lonly." Tobi said, when I looked over I COULD SEE HIM! "So, can Tobi have Ice Cream now?" He said tiliting his head to the side. "Um, sure, I'll go ask my mom..." I trailed off going up the stairs. I ate the Ice Cream after e whent to the store, Tobi can control my body, and whent strate to the Frozen section when my mom said I could go get some. **Tobi asks, Are you sure you should write this? **

After my first day, I was not scared, but more annoyed.

**ugjhmb: Thats what happend on May 14-15. Dang could he wine about Ice Cream... And tht ' Tobi asks, Are you sure you should write this?' I had to go back and make it Bold becuse Tobi typed that controling me, AND YES TOBI I SHOULD! And Im going shoping today...oh boy...And Tobi is coming.. But I go with my mom and little sis, My mom found out Tobi was here on May 19, but This weekend Tobi has ignored me, exept with that statement up there, other then that I think I scared him with TobixOc, and TobixDeidara...Opps, I read some while I had the Headband on...Shoot.**

**Chibi-chan: Yaa, That is Creepy, BUT AWESOME! 8D Now if we could only get Spain here...**

**ugjhmb: THANK YOU FOR READING SOMETHING ABOUT MY LIFE! But It can be annoying...oh and If you have any Questions for Tobi Just post them, He will Anser ANYTHING, I swaer he will, or No Ice Cream, As simple as that, now GTG Before Tobi wines anymore about food and Shoping.**


	2. Chapter 2: Week 2 or something?

**ugjhmb:Im sick...**

**Chibi-chan: I wish i could get away from my Brothers frend**

**ugjhmb:My brothers at a freinds house...**

Today Ugg, Im Dint say much but wanted a hot dog once. I wore Make-up and he refused i put on the headband at school. So when I got home I read some Madara X Tobi, when there two different people, and put on the headband...He almost diyed. I got him to talk today, May 29! After watching Kungfu Panda 2 he told me 'we' had to train 'our' body. I got some Kunai from my freind Birrito and trained. I also got to climb trees, I ALMOST GOT IT RIGHT! LIKE IN THE SHOW! BUT WHEN I WAS ALMOST TO THE TOP I FELL, AND LANDED ON SOME PILE OF WOOD MY BROTHER, Before he left, PUT ON THE TREE SIDE AS A HIDE OUT. AND I ALMOST KILLED A BIRD WITH A KUNAI, BUT IT WAS OFF A BIT AND JUST HIT WERE THE WING CONNECTS TO THE BODY. But today Tobi wanted ICe cream, And he almost ate the WHOLE thing. 'We' have been eating so much, but Im still skiny...It minght be that Tobi still has a stomach...Weird... I'll ask Someone that has Itachi's Spirt thingy with them. So could you all help me out to Find who has the others? THANKS! AND TOBI WANTS MORE HUGS...Tobi I MIGHT kill you...

**ugjhmb:Tobi...**

**Tobi:*Eats Hotdog***

**Chibi-chan:THANKS FOR TUNING IN, TUNE IN NEXT TIME! Got to go before ugjhmb gets that Kunai...**


	3. Month 1ish YAY

**ugjhmb: Tobi...Head...hurt...**

**Chibi-chan: ugjhmb has been sick, along with ALOT of her freinds... But im going to the beach~!**

**ugjhmb: Lucky...I woke up at 3ih...Only 4 hours of sleep...Don't tell my mum...She'll worry..**

**Chibi-chan:...You need to go back to sleep, i'll handle this~**

( Time- 1:01)

Tobi has Not been helping me sick. He just wines. But he did help a little, last night he made me lol, and 'Took over my body' but got me some food that would settle with my stumic. He was sleeping just before i was so i just had a chat with him. Today im going to the new office my dad's job has now. Wounder what will happen. Yesterday it was sunny, today too, but yesterday i got sick. Im KIND OF alergenic to the sun... And my dad made me go out side and clean the lawn for mowing. Tobi helped by trying to make myself not snezz. It sorta worked, but I got even sicker. My freinds all got sick at the same time with me too, and some were not even here... It was kinda of weird, but I have't talked to Tobi all day, I'll got get food and talk to him.

(Few hours later Time- 9:15 )

_TOBI GOT TO GO WITH KRYSTINE TO A FAIR~! IT WAS FUN~ WE GOT COTTON CANDY AND WHENT ON A BIGGGG SLIDE AND A ROLLER COSTER~ PLUS A BUNCH OF OTHER RIDES! AND WE GOT ICE CREAM AFTER, WE HAD 2 BOWLES FILLED TO THE TOP! She took off her kitty hat for once today when we were on rides, But she kept the Headband around her neck. She was happy. HER DAD GOT A NEW OFFICE BULDING AND WE RAN AROUND AND WAVED OUT THE WINDOW! She got Bubble Gum and was listing to Music, i think shes obssesed with the song 'Love the way you lie' Becuse she kept it on Re-play on her I-pod Nano the whole time. _

I HAD SO MUCH FUN~ I LOVED RUNNING~! AND I GOT STAMPED 'COPY' ON MY ARM AND STICKY NOTES AT MY DAD'S NEW OFFICE. Tobi was good~ and WE GOTZ ICE CREAM TOO~!

**ugjhmb: What can I say? I HAD FUN THT WEEKEND~ 8D**

**Chibi-chan: I WANT MY POCKY BRO! GIVE ME SOME ~! ;A;  
><strong>

**Tobi: THANK YOU ALL, PLEASE READ SOME MORE LATER~! And WE FOUND DANNA! SO WE NEED THE OTHER MEMBERS! PLEASE! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THEY ARE TELL US!**


End file.
